Both Girls down for the count
by musicgirl1120
Summary: Everyone in the Jonas LLA house has been sick except for Macy Misa. She thinks she has escaped it until she wakes up one day. Nick and Stella try to help her feel better.


Both girls down for the count

Characters:

Macy Misa

Nick Jonas

Stella

Joe Jonas

When Macy comes down with strep and the flu, it's up to Nick to help her heal.

Set after "you're biggest fan"

Sickness had been running rampant in the Jonas summer home. It all started when Joe came down with strep. Then Kevin got the flu. Nick and Stella followed one getting the flu, the other Strep. Unfortunately for Macy Misa, these were two people she spent the most time with. So when she woke up one day with and incredibly sore throat, head ache, chills, and stuffy nose, she knew she had gotten the worst of it. She was miserable. She fell back to sleep and was awaken by Stella shaking her telling her she needed to get up. Macy groaned and rolled over. She was freezing and exhausted. All she wanted to do was sleep. Stella continued to try to get Macy up until her hand brushed against Macy's arm. That's when she realized her friend was burning up. She went into the bathroom and got the thermometer. She took Macy's temperature and realized she had a fever of 102.8. She decided to let Macy sleep while she went to find Nick and the doctor's phone number. "Nick," Stella called when she saw him. "What do you need Stella?" he asked. "Do you know where the doctor's number is?" she asked. "Top drawer on the right in the kitchen. Why?" Nick replied confused. "Macy has a 102.8 fever and I think she needs to see the doctor," Stella replied as she grabbed the number and dialed it. As Stella talked to the doctor, nick went out to the guest house to check on his girlfriend. She was just waking up as he walked in. "Oh Macy," he said, his voice laced with concern, "You look really sick. "I feel awful," she said hoarsely, wincing in pain. Her throat really hurt when she talked. "What's wrong?" he asked sympathetically. "My throat is burning, my head hurts, I'm freezing cold, my stomach hurts, and my nose is all stuffed up," she said pitifully. "Aw Macy come here," he said as he wrapped his warm arms around her. She sighed and snuggled into him. He noticed how warm she was and decided to ask Stella to get her and ice pack when she came back. A few minutes later, Stella walked back into the room. "Alright," she said, "the doctor will be here in half an hour. Hey Nick has she woken up yet?" she asked. "Yeah a few minutes ago," he said not taking his eyes off Macy. She looked so sick. He felt so bad for her. "Did she tell you how she feeling?" Stella asked. She was worried for her best friend. She had never seen Macy look so sick before. "Yeah, she said her throat huts, her head hurt, she was really cold, her stomach hurt, and her nose was stuffed up," he said. "Aw, sound like she got strep and the flu," Stella said. She felt bad knowing she was probably part of the reason her friend was so sick. "Yeah," nick said, "can you go get her and ice pack to try to bring down the fever?" "Sure, I'll be right back," Stella said. She left and Nick continued to hold Macy and stroke her hair softly. He whispered in her ear softly about how he would help her get better. She woke up right as Stella walked in the door. "Hey Stell," Macy said with a grimace. "Hey Mace, How you feeling?" Stella asked concerned. "Awful," was Macy's reply. Stella frowned and handed the ice pack to Nick who placed it on her head. Macy let out a small whimper and said "No, that's cold. Take it off." "Come on Mace, It will help you feel better," Nick cooed. Suddenly, Macy's face went white and she struggled to get up. Unfortunately she didn't move fast enough and she threw up all over the floor. Nick grabbed her hair and held it out of her face as she continued to throw up. She she finished, she had tears in her eyes, partially because her throat rely hurt, and partially because she was so embarrassed. She looked up at her boyfriend and best friend. Nick just hugged her and told her it was alright, as Stella ran to get rags and floor cleaner. After she calmed down, Nick said, "How about if we move you into the main house in the pull out coach?" She nodded. "Good, now when Stella comes back, she can help you change into clean pajamas and I'll take you blankets to be washed. We have more in the house." Just then Stella walked in with some rags and Kevin. "This is the "project" you needed help with?" Kevin said. "Yep," Stella answered. "Hey, Stell can you help Macy put on some clean clothes while I take these blankets to be washed and go make her bed in the main house?" Nick asked. "Sure," Stella said. She got Macy's pajamas and took her into the bathroom while Nick went to the main house and Kevin started to clean up Macy's mess. Just as Nick finished putting the blankets into the washing machine, the doorbell rang. Nick went and answered it. He found the doctor standing there. "Come on in Dr. Stanley," Nick said. "Nic to see you again, Nick. How's your stomach doin?" he asked. "All better, Sir. Now it seams my girlfriend has caught both bugs that have been going around," Nick replied sadly, "I have to go pull out the couch bed and get it ready for her because she was sick all over her bed. You can just sit over in that chair if you'd like." The doctor does and Nick pulls out the bed and gets a ton of warm blankets and pillows. Just as he puts a trashcan next to the bed, Macy walked in supported by Stella and Joe, who had gone to find Stella." Thanks guys," Nick said, "I got her from here." He picks her up and put her on the bed. "Ok," Joe said, Stella and I are going to see a movie. We'll be back in a few hours." "See you," Macy whispered, "thanks for all your help." "Macy the doctor's here," Nick said quietly. The Doctor walked over and sat down on the bed. "Hello Ms. Misa," he said, "I hear you are a very sick girl." Macy gave him a weak grin. "So, what's going on here, Macy?" Dr. Stanley asked. "Well, I woke up this morning and my throat was burning, my head was pounding, my nose was stuffed up, I was freezing, and my stomach hurt really badly. Then about fifteen minutes ago I threw up all over the floor and my bed," Macy replied. "Well, that doesn't sound fun. Can I look in your throat?" The doctor asked. "Um, I guess but I might throw up if you stick anything down my throat." She said shyly. "Alright," the doctor said, "I'll be careful." "And I'll hold your hand and the garbage can," Nick said. The doctor looked in Macy's throat and saw the tell-tale white dots of strep throat. He told her she could close her mouth, but just as he did, she reached for the garbage can and threw up as Nick held her hair. When she was done, Dr. Stanley handed her a towel. She thanked him as she lay back on the pillows. "Well, it looks like you definitely have strep throat, and judging by what just happened, I thinks it's fair to say that you have the stomach flu. I am going to give you some antibiotics, but you shouldn't start taking them until your stomach calms down. Just try to eat some ice pops and drink some Gatorade. Other than that just rest and relax. Call me in a few days if you are still throwing up." "Thanks doctor," Nick said, "I'll take good care of her." He let the doctor out the door and went back into the living room. "So you are definitely very sick, Mace," he said. She nodded and then said in a hoarse whisper, "Will you cuddle me please?" She sounded so pathetic and he loved her so much he couldn't refuse. He went over and held her until she fell asleep, then he went and called the local grocery store that delivered and got four boxes of ice pops, some soup, some ginger ale, and some Gatorade. Then he went out to the girl's room and got some of Macy's favorite DVDs. He walked back into the room just in time to see Macy throwing up into the trash can next to her bed. He set the movies down and went and gathered up Macy's hair off her neck. He gently rubbed her back. When she finished, he helped her to the sink to rinse out her mouth. He took her back to the bed and helped her lay down. "Macy," he said, "I feel so bad for you, is there anything I can get for you to make you feel better." She shook her head because her throat hurt too much. She really just wanted her stomach to stop churning and twisting. About ten minutes later, she fell asleep. Just then the door bell rang. He went to answer it. It was the grocery service, He paid the man and went and put the food away. Joe and Stella walked in about 10 minutes later. "How is she?" Stella asked. "Well, she threw up about 20 minutes ago and has been sleeping ever since," Nick replied. "Well, at least she id getting some sleep," Stella said. Just then Nick heard Macy stir. He went into the other room to check on her. Macy was sitting up and wide awake. Nick went over to her. "How are you feeling?" he asked concerned. "My stomach feels a little better, my throat hurts worse than before, if that's even possible. I'm still freezing, and my head hurts still," she said. "Well, at least your stomach is feeling better," he said, "Would you like to try eating a popsicle? It might help you throat. Then we can see if you can handle food." She nodded her head. He went into the kitchen and got her a blue popsicle, her favorite kind. He brought it to her. While he was gone Stella went in to see Macy. "Hey Mace, how ya doin?" she asked. "Alright," Macy said hoarsely, "Hey, Stell, are you feeling ok, you look a little pale." "Well, I am a little cold and my stomach feels a little weird but, oh my gosh, I am getting your flu. Thanks Macy," Stella said, "I'm going to find Joe and tell him I don't feel good." "Sorry Stell," Macy said just Nick walked into the room. "What are you sorry for?" Nick asked confused. "Stella doesn't feel good and I am pretty sure she is getting my flu. By the way, thanks for the popsicle," she said as she greedily ate the popsicle. Suddenly, Joe ran in. "Stella just threw up all over the front porch," he said. "Looks like both girls are down for the count," Nick said.

Possibly the end might wrote a sequel


End file.
